Summer Shower
by Fallon
Summary: With dark moods and feeling about her, Mimi only wants a certain person to love her and make all her pain go away. Little does she know, he wants her as much as she needs him. Warning:Mimato.


Summer Shower 

Author Note: In this story the reason why Takeru and Yamato have different family names is because they have the same mother but different father. Because I can't believe any parents would split up and chose which child they wanted keep and which one the other should get. Beside Matt did say to Tai that T.K. was his _half_ brother. And I decide to go with this idea. There's nothing bad in this story only a few h and d words. Other then that it clean. I swear. ^_^ 

Yamato Ishida wiped the sweat from his forehead. The early summer sunshine poured in through the windows, making the room even hotter. Matt took a sip from his glass of lemon aid, which had once upon a time been full of large ice cubes that had melt down to nothing but water. He glanced across the room at the shirtless younger teen that could have been a reflection of his younger self. 

His half brother stood in front of the window fan unit blocking any breeze that could have cooled Matt off any. Yamato sighed as the heat annoyed him even more and he too threw his shirt across the room and joined Takeru in front of the fan.

Why can't it rain; Matt wondered to himself as he stormed into the kitchen, sticking his head under the sink faucet, and turning the some what cold water on. Wasn't summer suppose to be fun. So far it had been nothing but misery for the boy and with the central air on the fritz it wasn't helping matters any. And the repairman was taking his sweet ass time about fixing it. 

As the semi - cold water ran across Matt face, damping the top of his hair and dripping down his face, he began to curse his father. How dare him do this to him! This summer was supposed to be the time of his life. He was sixteen for crying out loud. 

He had just received his driving license a day before school had ended for the year and here he was without his car that he had paid for himself. The red 1960 Chevy convertible with lots and lots of shinny chromo. Which his father had taken with him without even asking. Punishment he had called it, Matt remembered, recalling his father words.

Matt groaned as he closed his eyes remembering all the plans he had made when he learned of his father business in the spring. And none of it had to do with what his father had picture either. Why on Earth did his old man believe that Matt would throw wild parties at the apartment while he was away? That had only happened once and it had been all Tai bright idea. But Matt knew his father could picture him doing far worse then throwing parties and for that he hated him even more.

Yamato glanced around his home for the summer. He hated it. Matt loved his brother more then life it self but everything in this place reminded him of the fact his mother had left his father for another man. He couldn't stand the woman .If it hadn't been for T.K, he wouldn't speak his so-called mother as long as he lived. 

Mimi Tachikawa looked around at the lifeless room that had become her sanctuary from all the pain and suffering. The creamy off white walls had been welcoming at one time but now them seemed as cold and uncaring as her heart. 

How many summers had the girl slept the night away in this very room? Counting the stars in the velvet sky high above from the large bay windows. Wishing for this and that, things that never matter much at all. If she could go back she wished and pray that things would always be the same and nothing could take away her happiness.

Mimi refused to cry. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it in her opinion. He should be the one crying right now, pleading for forgiveness, even though her never receive any from either of us; Mimi thought bitterly as she stared at herself in the dresser mirror.

Her chocolate colored eye seemed cold and as lifeless as her new room for the time being. Had they once be full of hope and dreams for the future, Mimi wondered whipping some dust away from the antique mirror they she glanced at. Her hair seemed it's normal self. The natural curls in her mahogany colored hair were going left and right. And for once she didn't give a damn either. Her once glowing face had seemed as pale as the full moon and Mimi couldn't recall the last time she had been out in the sun.

Mimi buttoned her black polo shirt and zipped up her cargo shorts. Have to make sure I put one a impressive show for grandma, don't want to have to visit some quack again to tell me how depressed I am; the fifteen year old thought to herself. She quickly ran a wide toothcomb through the mop on top of head, making sure she was neatly groomed before stepping out of her room.

Mimi stepped over the boxes of reminders, her grandmother was busy boxing up. She watched the elderly women chop away his face and body out of all the photos that were a reminder of Mimi childhood. I hope you rot in hell, Mimi hissed to a picture of her father in the trash as she ripped in into tiny siderites of nothing.

I hope you're happy, I hope you're pleased, and I hope it was worth it; Mimi said wishing her father could hear every word she was saying. A single tear rolled down Mimi cheek and the girl made herself stop. He doesn't want you for his daughter anymore now that he having a son by his new love interest, Mimi told herself. 

Of the entire place to have him 'baby sited' at why here? But Matt knew the answer his brother had want him here and for that reason and that reason only had he decide to stick around in this hellhole.

Matt watched T.K. from under the faucet while the thirteen-year grinned like an idiot in front of the fan. Does he realize how stupid he looks, Matt wondered as he flicked his wet bangs away from his sapphire eyes.

If he doesn't stop smiling like that, I'm going to shove his teeth down his throat, Matt thought as he twisted the knobs on the sink. Turing them off roughly. 

I be glad when twelve a clock get here where he can go to her and stop rubbing my face in how happy he is, Yamato hissed to himself. Stop it Ishida, Matt yelled. What was the matter with him? This was his kid brother he was talking about. Shouldn't he be happy for the midget?

Matt sighed and ran his finger through his hair using them as a comb to keep his blond hair from going whacked. Must be nice to have someone willing to love you back, Matt said to himself deeply depressed 

Wait a minute, the logical part of Yamato's brain stated. What did he care about love? He had a new girlfriend every other week. He went through them like they were shoe sizes. Look what you've done to yourself, Matt yelled at his self. He knew it was true and he couldn't deny it anymore. It had to happen sooner or later. Yamato Ishida was head over heels in love with some girl that probably didn't know he existed.

Matt needed someone to turn to for advice. Love advice. The very thought of that four-letter word made him queasy. But it was time to face up to the truth before he ends up in a home for the mentally insane. 

He could ask his father, but of course he was gone, again when Matt needed something. As if I go to him anyway, Matt began to himself. He couldn't even hold mother's interests, Matt thought bitterly as he stared at a picture of Takeru's dead father. The one his 'loving' mother had left her home and family for to start a new one with.

He could turn to Tai who had been happily going out with Sora for a year now. But the boy quickly ruled out that idea. Taichi would figure out who Yamato mystery girl was in a matter of minutes. And Matt knew the boy couldn't keep a secret to save his own life.

Mimi nibbled on a half-frozen pancake to satisfy the prying eyes of her dear old granny. The old women watch the girl quietly across the table as if she was worried there be a repeat of the past. Mimi shivered as she thought about the chilly hospital room that she had woken up in with out her daddy. 

When she had came to, she had wanted to call out to him. But remembered he had other places to spend his night beside with her and her mother. She could picture the worried look on her sleeping mother face as the women held onto her hand. She didn't deserve to be put through anything else so why you do it, Mimi recalled asking her self as she winced at the pain the IV caused in her vein while watching her mother.

After she had been released from the hospital Mimi had been shipped back to Japan to live with her grandmother. Shipped like a package with the words fragile printed across her forehead. Until the divorcee was finale Mimi was on her own but by now she had been use to it.

She had been back 'home' for a week or two and had yet to tell any of them she had returned for good. Never again would the brunette step foot on American soil if she could help it. She wouldn't visit him or her so called new baby brother. but maybe I should tell at least one of them I'm here, Mimi thought to herself ruling at that one person that she wouldn't anyway.

It isn't like they would recognize what I've become anyway. The girl picture the last times they had meet. She had been so cheerful and full of that glow that had made her so special and different from everyone else. Her warm coffee colored eyes had glittered with life when she giggled or smiled. Her hair had been a joyful shade of pink the color that uses to represent what she was always feeling inside all the time. When her happy life had came apart at the threads she stopped dying it all together. What was the purpose anyway. If God had wanted it to be that shade she would have been created with strawberry pink hair. Beside she didn't care for pink anymore, black fitted her mood better now a days.

She pictured each and every one of her friends on by one. The brave but bossy Taichi Yagami . The over sensitive and cautious Jyou Kido. The mother like girl that was unsure of her self at times, Sora Takenouchi. The computer nerd but brains of the operation, Koushiro Izumi. The wise little sister of Tai, Hikari. Then there was the sweet, optimistic, little brother of Yamato, Takeru Takaishi. As a picture of T.K. came in mind Mimi began to wonder about some one else that mend more to her then any of the others had.

Could he relate to what she was feeling night and day both? Would he gave into the pain as she had and tried to make it disappear once and for all? Would he have made that almost fatal mistake she had a few months before? I want to see him, Mimi said to herself as she thought about him. 

But deep down she knew she could ever face him like she was now. In one word she could describe herself. Ice. Thin, cold, cruel, and heartless. Mimi took a small sip of orange juice as her grandmother left the table. Am I heartless, Mimi wondered to herself?

If I'm heartless and uncaring, why do I fell that he could make the world right if he took me in his arm right now? What was this feeling the girl got when she picture him smiling or laughing? When he put down the wall that separated him from everyone else that she had been building now for herself.

Just call the girl he mental yelled at his self. He stood with the cordless phone in his shaking hand for what seemed like decades and began to punch the zero, asking the operator to connect him to her number in New York. Sorry ,the women on the line told him as she explained that the number he knew by heart had been disconnect months ago.

Had they moved, Matt wonder to himself as he hung the phone up on the wall. Had something happen to them, to her, Matt began to ask himself but made him self stop. She had to move and that was all there was to it. But if she had moved she would have at least told once of us, wouldn't she, Matt wondered. Damn it, Matt wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. She couldn't have just disappeared of the face of the freak' in Earth.

Matt some how fount his way back to the living room , dizzy, where the repairman had fixed the air after three hours of doing nothing. Yamato felt like puking. His head hurt from asking to many question. But he wasn't going to let this go. He would rest until he fount her. Just think boy, Matt order his self as he stared of into space.

For a half-hour Matt stared off into space. Pondering to himself. Takeru waved his hand in front of the boy face and the younger teen just shrugged when Yamato continued to ignore him. My life sucks, Matt said and wanted to moan in pain, realizing she could be anywhere and she hadn't even care enough about him to inform him. His brother gave up trying to make him snap out of it and walked over to the sofa and kept glancing at the annoying grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 

"She just one damn girl, just a gorgeous, sweet, caring, cheerful , loving , perfect girl.", Matt thought to himself wanting to kill who ever had introduced the words in his vocabulary at the moment as he tried to connives himself she was not worth it and gave up in seconds.

Yamato watched his brother when the boy wasn't looking. Why wasn't I born more like him, the teenager asked himself. Takeru had something he never have at this rate. The boy didn't go out with girls that he didn't feel anything for. Matt envy his brother, he knew that his brother had some one waiting for him even if didn't himself. Is she waiting for me somewhere, Yamato wondered? Matt began to think about going to his little brother for love advice and quickly dismissed the idea altogether.

He's your kid brother, he should be coming to you; part of Matt yelled. Matt began to wonder if life like torturing him the most out of everyone else in the entire world as he picture her smile and the way her eyes glowed when she laughed or giggled. Or the way her smooth, silky hair covered up that small signal freckle on her forehead. Or the way she sorted floated when she walked. Yamato mental slapped himself as he wonder what that sweet, smelling, kiwi lip gloss she was always applying would taste like if he kissed her lips and as he wonder what her hair would smell like if he held her in his arm under the light of the full moon. 

What does life in general have against me, Matt asked no one. 

Mimi sat Indian style on top of the air vent in her room for the time being with a book her grandmother had given her to take her mind of things. Mimi read the same page over ten times and still couldn't recall what she had just read. What the use, Mimi thought as she threw the hard back book across the room picturing her father's head and his little tramps head as it landed with a thump to the floor.

Why did you leave us, daddy; Mimi asked the ceiling. Wasn't mother and myself good enough for you, papa; Mimi asked the air wishing for some logical explanation other then the fact that all guys were dogs. She knew that couldn't been true. Even though her father was a poor excuse for a man didn't mean every guy was, did it? No, he never do anything like that, Mimi screamed in her head.

He never leave some one in the dark. Pushing them into the shadow. Forgetting them like a trunk in the attic. Tearing their heart in two. He had suffered through someone else carelessness and she knew he never do that to anyone.

If I went to you would you comfort me, Mimi asked wondering if he could care for her like she had him since she meet the real him. Would he be able to chase away the darkness eating away at her heart and soul? Would he make the stars shine at night and the man in the moon smile once more, Mimi wondered as the cold air chilled her legs. Would you stay with me until we shared the same fate under the ground they gave us life, Mimi asked an invisible him.

Would I be enough for you until our time one this planet was through, Mimi continued to ask a picture of him in her mind. Would you say that four letter word that seems like a lie now and really mean it, the brunette ask praying that he would. Would you take me in your arm even when I begun to forget your name in my old age, Mimi wondered?

If I gave you myself would you turn to another years after we said I do? Would you keep some one else safe into the night after you promised you were mine, Mimi asked the mirage she had create in her mind. If I was yours would you need me forever even if I was put to rest before you, the girl asked the fake boy.

What the use, he'd never feel the same as you do for him; Mimi said picking up the book and placing it on the dresser with the picture of her real family. Her friends. I need you now and forever, Mimi said kissing the tip of her finger and placing it on the photo graph version of him.

I need you to hold me till the night through and tell me thing will be better even when the sun shines through the closed blinds over the windows. How I need you to take me in your arms and kiss me until I'm unable to move, the lonely girl told the photo. She then stopped and placed the photo back on the dresser and laid on the bed, thinking her dreams where just that. Dreams.

What does life in general have against me, Mimi asked.

Takeru noticed the depressed look on his brother face as the wind from the air vent blew across his face. The young boy figured he misses his dad or just hates having to stay here without cable. T.K. shook his head as Matt went back into Lala Land and prayed that the boy hadn't been sniffing anything in the kitchen.

Is it worth the risk Ishida, Yamato wonder about his dream girl. What if she broke his heart? Could he go on living if he had a taste of her and had it taken away? He knew she could have any guys she wanted anytime she wanted. What if she thought she end up another one of his flavors of the week? Matt would give her the stars and the moon if she say she'd be his and only his forever and even longer. What was he even talking about he could even find her. 

He picture the day he seen her spinning around the in a warm, spring, rain barefooted until she was dizzy, when they were younger. He wanted to be the one to catch her now when she fell to the grown giggling. He needed to be hers so badly it hurt.

It won't happen unless you find her and make the first move, Matt said to his self. But how, he wondered. What would he say when he fount her. He couldn't even picture himself being able to say two words to the girl now matter less tell her what his heart was screaming at him night and day both. Rain, Matt commanded the weather since it fit his mood. Summer sucks, Matt decide at last. 

At least this one did. When had he let this happen to himself? He promised himself long ago he never fall in love. He never be head over heels in love with some girl after what his mother did to his father. But here he was, tearing himself up after a girl that he wanted more than all the gold in the world.

Matt couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. When was fate going to deal him a full house, when he was pushing up Pansy? Ten feet under. Rain, damn it; Matt yelled to the sky. At least if it was raining it make every normal person in the city to fell as depressed and horrid like him as he watched Takeru run out the door to meet Hikari for brunch or what ever they had planed on with an umbrella in hand.

Yamato decide to take a walk after his brother left, grabbing a red umbrella from the closet. A walk might do me some good, Matt said to himself. It would clear his mind as the weather decide it was time to give him a break and began to rain. Matt didn't give his brother's happy go lucky life a second thought as he climbed in the elevator trying to forget all his problems.

As the heat fade away and the sky darkened, the life giving, rain trickled down the window seal while Mimi watched people on the street run for cover. Why were they running? Without rain they all be dead. People just don't après sate the things around them, Mimi thought. 

They don't realizes when they have something that could easy be taken away, Mimi thought adding her in with all the morons of the world. She had never thought what she had could have been taken as it had. Everything had been perfect from the birthdays to the holidays. But wasn't that how things were suppose to be? 

Who ever said too much of a good thing is a bad thing must of not had the kind of life like she had once upon a time. She had been a princess in a crystal kingdom that had shatter with a flick of the wrist. The shadow had crept through the land taking her away from what she had treasure and locked her in a tower. Where was a knight in shinning armor when you needed one?

Mimi would have settled on a jester at the moment as she tiptoed out of the house into the afternoon. Without telling her grandmother other then the quick note that had remind her too much of her good bye note to the word months ago.

Left and Right. Up and down. In and Out, all the ants ran. The people of the city remind Mimi so much of ant afraid of a little rain. What was wrong with the small drips of rain falling anyway? So what if their clothing, hair, or make up was messed up. Thing like had once been important to her put now Mimi had woken up in the real world and things like that didn't seem to matter anymore.

As the mahogany hair teen continued down the street without a place to go the small shower turned into a storm. Minus the sound and light show of thunder and lighting. I suppose there is some where that I would like to visit once more, the girl thought to her self as she wondered through the busy streets. 

Mimi took in the deep aroma of the in bloom honey suckles that she had yearned for without knowing. She took of her sandals and threw them across the lawn not caring that the rain had caused her to resembled a wet swamp rat. As the grass tickled Mimi's bear toes the tears begun. She fell to the ground finally letting her self cry for the first time in so long.

Matt welcomed the rain hoping it wash away all his problems and maybe show him the way. He walked for a few blocks until the rain began to pour. He sighed turning, taking a right. You wanted rain and now you got, he thought to his self as the rain pounded down on the rim of the umbrella.

Where to go Matt wondered. And started to go in the popular coffee shop even though he never like the taste of coffee, but he stopped himself as he glanced across the street at the City Park. There's the place for privacy, no one would go there in the rain but morons, Yamato thought happily knowing he never get any peace at the Shoppe. Beside something pushed him away from the coffee shop and towards the park as the wind tried to still his protecting from the rain. 

He carefully stepped over the bed of Marigolds, Daisy, and other flowers that he never took the time to memories. He knew he was suppose to keep on the sidewalk but who cared if he crushed a Tulip or two. He was getting too wet for his taste and who was around to stop him form taking a short cut anyway? 

Matt headed to the picnic table area hoping to take cover under a gazebo or something or another with a roof at the City Park. As he pushed a Willow Tree branch out of his way that came back and smacked him in the back of the skull, hurting and stinking quite a bit; the boy heard whimpering from someone not to far away from where he was at the moment.

What kind of moron comes to the park in this kind of weather besides me, Matt asked himself as he practically tripped over a pair of high heel, sandals. Oh, great a girl; Yamato said sighing. He had come to the park hoping for some privacy to think about how bad his life bitted and for some cover from the raindrops beating him left and right.

Fate won't even give me just a tad bit of peace; Matt began but swallowed his words. As he approached the picnic tables his heart stopped. A very wet girl laid in the grass looking up at the sky as the rain felt down on her. She look as she had been hit be a tidal wave. Yamato curiosity got the best of him as he wondered over to see why if he knew the weeping girl by any chance.

The rain joined her tears as the wind howled and the sky cried like her. 

"It not fair!" Mimi screamed to the sky.

"Why did you leave me, didn't you want me anymore, daddy?" Mimi yelled want to make the pain stop.

"Is it worth it, is it worth the fact that I almost ceased my life!" The brunette shouted at an image of her father as she sat up bringing her knees towards her face and buried her face them.

"Was she worth it father, was she worth the lost of your daughter's love for you!" Mimi cried as the storm grew.

Mimi sat like that for a few moments wishing she had finished what she had started when she tried to end her life. And as the rain poutend like the wind against the mountains. Mimi wept and hated her father more and more.

Matt felt tears running down his cheek as well. She had tried to end her life because of something her father had done. Here she was sitting, crying, and screaming in the rain. 

He studied her as he approached. Her long bouncy, wavy hair was once again brown, as it had been when he first fell for her. She cradled her beautiful face in her knees trying to drown out the pain she was facing.

He had been there once. When he was younger. But he had received something from all his pain. His little brother.

Yamato couldn't stand to see her like this. In pain. He want nothing more than to make it stop. Here he had been tearing himself apart wondering where she could have gone and she had been right under his nose. 

"Mimi.." Matt whispered as he dropped to the ground and took the whimpering girl in his arm dropping the umbrella by his side deciding he'd never let her go.

Mimi froze. No, he can't see me like this, Mimi screamed mentality. I don't want him to see me when I'm weak, she said as he held her against his chest running his hand through her brown hair with his chin place on top of her head. 

"Hush; don't cry anymore" Yamato began to tell the sobbing angel in his arms.

"Just tell me what the matter and I'll make every thing better." Yamato whispered as Mimi wrapped her arms around his waist, cling onto him as if he was a life raft in the sea, wishing he could make it all go away.

"I can't; I was too weak, Yamato." Mimi replied still weeping into his chest.

"Some how I find that very hard to believe, Tachikawa." Matt told her as she looked up into his sapphire eyes with her own chocolate color eyes.

Their eyes meet for what seemed like a decade but she pulled away from the protecting and warmth from his body and looked at a blur vision of him through the never-ending tears in her eyes. Then without thinking Mimi turned and ran from Yamato Ishida.

What does he know about me, Mimi shout to her heart as it told her to go back. What does he care if I'm hurting or not, Mimi asked herself as Matt grabbed her right arm.

"Let go of me, Ishida; please." Mimi begged not wanting him to see her cry anymore then he had already.

"Like hell I will, do you think I'm just going to let you run off to God knows where?" The blond responded to the brunette pleads.

"Why do you care what I do?" Mimi asked him forcing herself to hold back her tears.

"That just it, I do care for you more then you'll ever realizes." Matt informed the struggling girl with his voice full of despair. 

The soaking wet fifteen-year old girl stared at the boy with her icy cold eyes full of disbelief for a moment causing chills to run up and down his spin. Mimi finally pulled away from Matt given him a sharp and harsh look. 

How dare he do this to her. How dare he put her in the position wither to believe he was sincere or not. 

"No one in this world truly cares for anyone, they say do and yet the turn their backs on those who they supposedly care so damn much for!" Mimi shrieked at the boy.

"You're wrong, when you really care for some one you hold them close and never let them go." Matt stated to the girl trying to get through to her.

" What you speak of is love, there no such thing, it only certain chemicals in your body reacting with one and another." Mimi informed the older boy that stood in the rain right in front of her.

Matt bite his bottom lip hardly at her harsh words. How had she changed so much. What had happen to that girl he had fell for so many years ago with out even knowing it till now. He needed to get through to her but was unsure how to bring her back around to what she had once been.

"Are you trying to tell me the feeling I get when I hear your name, listen to you giggle, or watch you try to keep hair from tangling in wind is just some freak' in chemicals in my body; mingling with each other?" Yamato asked her finally getting his feeling of his chest.

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" Mimi asked unsure of what she had heard form his mouth.

"What does it matter now, you're not who I being driving myself crazy over anymore anyway." Matt began not giving her a chance to speak.

"What happen to you, who did this to you?" The blond demanded to know touching her bare arm.

" Did what?" Mimi barely whispered unable to move at his touch.

"Took the life, happiness, and love away from my angel." The boy explained lowering his voice before the last two words.

Mimi stood and watched the boy as he turned to leave as the rain stopped pouring. He had ordered her to go home before she caught something after turning away from her. Leaving her all alone in misery. 

He turned around and gave her once last look before really leaving. I knew this would happen he told himself. She never be mine. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me at all; she won't even let me help her, Matt thought as he walked away from his princess.

The brunette ran after Ishida. There was no way she was going to let him go. She needed him more than the air she was breathing. She caught up with quickly seeing how he was to depressed to run away even though he wanted to.

"Ishida don't go, I need you, I want you, and I love you." Mimi yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned around to face her. Burying her crying eyes in his chest as she had did before.

Matt held onto her and felt if a truck hit him that very moment he die a happy man. She was crying again and he was unsure if they were tears of joy or sadness. He cupped his hand around her chin and brought her face towards his. With his free hand he whipped away the falling tears.

"Don't cry anymore." Matt whispered as he brought her lips towards his and kissed her greedily. Wanting more and more with every touch of her sweet lips.

"You're mine now, Tachikawa, You're going to be my princess." Matt began to tell Mimi as their lips pulled apart.

" Your going to my angel forever and even longer, is that clear?" Matt asked the soaking wet girl, not too dry himself.

Mimi nodded as she pulled him back towards her and they kissed again as the sun began to set causing the gray and gloomy sky to turned every shade of red, orange, pink, and purple under the sun.

****

Another Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters above. None of them belong to **Moi**. They belong to, lots of people that aren't me. What a shame. Please don't sue me you would get anything anyway, but I gladly hand over my French homework to you. ^_^

****

To All my readers: Merci, Arigato, Thank you all for reading the whole story. I'm shocked that some one sat all the way through it. Any way, got any **Questions,** **Comments **(Not that I'm expecting any, I know it sucked), or **Flames** (I could always use a laugh, you know) for me my inbox loves e-mail @ **foxie1@gte.net**

Words of Wisdom : Mimato & Takari forever, and don't ya forget it either.


End file.
